Marred
by Collide
Summary: She had never felt pain before. Never had she been sad; her life was so good. When he was tossed into the mix, she found herself drowning in a sea of pain and anger. Please read, I promise S&S in future chapters.
1. Pain

*She had never felt pain before. Never had she been sad; her life was so good. When he was tossed into the mix, she found herself drowning in a sea of pain and anger. Will be an S&S with some dark situations.*  
  
Marred  
  
A petite young teen ran through the streets, her backpack shifting as she hurried through the crowds. She cut into the park, dodging pigeons as they struggled to get out of the sprinting girl's way. Shoulder-length brown hair flew behind the girl like a tail, whipping in the wind she created. Big emerald eyes watched carefully in front of her, making sure she didn't run into anyone as she ran. This wasn't unusual for the girl; she was constantly sprinting somewhere it seemed. She reached the steps leading to a large brick building and hiked up them, panting lightly. The one advantage to running everywhere she went: she was in pretty good physical condition. She made her way through the crowds of students lining the halls and finally stopped at her locker. She twisted the lock three times; left, right, left again. It clicked, and the girl tried to open the cubicle, but found it jammed. She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, then jumped as a strong hand banged on the locker, and it swung open.  
  
"What would you do if I were ever sick, Sakura?" a male voice asked. Sakura shrugged and pulled her things out of the locker, then closed it to reveal a handsome young man around her age. He had dark brown hair constantly styled as if he hadn't combed it in days. Intense amber eyes looked down at Sakura as she smiled sweetly up at him.  
  
"I don't know, Syaoran. Honestly, I don't think I could go on if you weren't here to open my locker every morning!" Sakura joked, straightening the teen's blue tie and stepping back to make sure it was straight.  
  
"What would I do without you here to fix this stupid tie every morning?" Syaoran quipped, cracking a smile at his best friend. That's right, Syaoran and Sakura were best friends. No more fighting over card like when they were ten. Now they were eighteen, and graduation was coming up. Over the years the couple had grown to become good friends. Sakura confided everything to Syaoran, and he continued to protect her from anything that threatened her harm.  
  
Before Sakura could respond, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, and soft lips touch her neck gently. She turned to find a pair of stunning blue eyes staring straight at her. Syaoran turned back to his locker, taking more books out of it. Sakura continued to look at the person who had kissed her neck. She took in his flaxen blonde hair, his lady killing smile. Smiling, Sakura unwrapped herself from the boy's grasp and blushed.  
  
"Nick. . . I told you not to do that at school! People will see!" Sakura scolded playfully. Nick pouted, then ran a hand through Sakura's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . but I just can't resist you sometimes, Sakura." Nick replied, pulling the teen into a passionate kiss. People snickered as they walked by the couple. Syaoran tapped Sakura's shoulder lightly, making her break the kiss just in time as a teacher walked down the hall past her. If she and Nick had been caught, they'd be in detention for sure.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura breathed, smiling gratefully to her friend. Syaoran nodded, then picked up Sakura's backpack and handed it to her.  
  
"I have to go now. Call me after school today, alright?" Sakura whispered to Nick, who nodded and smiled down at her. Sakura shouldered her backpack and walked down the hall with Syaoran, taking time to look over her shoulder at Nick before rounding the corner.  
  
"He's a nice guy." Syaoran murmured as they walked. He didn't look at his friend, but he knew stars were in her eyes. Nick was nineteen, and worked with the soccer coach as an assistant coach. Sakura had literally fallen for him the moment she met him. She was on the top of the pyramid during cheerleading practice, and a soccer ball hit her in the back. She fell, but only to be caught by Nick. After that, Sakura and Nick were inseparable.  
  
"Yeah. . . he is, isn't he?" Sakura said, her voice alerting Syaoran to her affection. He wasn't jealous; jealousy wasn't quite his style. Something about their relationship didn't feel right to him. Syaoran couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but he didn't feel exactly comfortable watching her go with him.  
  
'Maybe I am jealous. Who wouldn't be? Sakura's a wonderful person, I don't think I have ever seen her have a bad day. Nick's a lucky man.' Syaoran thought to himself. The two teenagers walked into their first class and took their seats, Syaoran sitting behind Sakura. The bell rang, and their teacher began her lecture.  
  
Sakura watched the clock intently. Her pencil was down on her desk. The prospect of taking notes had been abandoned moments earlier when she realized school was almost over, and she could call Nick. It was their eight month anniversary that day; it was the longest time Sakura had ever kept a boyfriend. Smiling happily as her thoughts continued to drift, Sakura didn't notice the class go silent until her name was called.  
  
"So what is it, Sakura?" the teacher asked, motioning to a particularly difficult math problem on the board. Sakura snapped out of her trance and paled at the sight of the monster math problem. She felt a tap on her foot, and looked down at the floor to see a paper with Syaoran's messy scrawl on it. The answer was boxed in at the bottom.  
  
"The answer. . . is the. . . negative nine?" Sakura asked hesitantly, waiting for the class to snicker lightly. Teacher nodded, and Sakura exhaled the breath she had been holding. The bell rang, and Sakura turned to Syaoran, who was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed.  
  
"Someone needs to pay attention." Syaoran teased. Sakura just punched him lightly on the arm and left her seat. Syaoran followed, and as Sakura chatted on her cell phone to Nick, Syaoran made his way to the doors out of the school. A black corvette pulled up to the sidewalk, and Sakura took off running toward it.  
  
"Bye Syaoran!" Sakura called, turning and smiling at him happily. She got into the car and sped away, leaving Syaoran standing at the curb. The young man walked across the street to the parking lot and got into his green Camaro. He put on a pair of black sunglasses and pulled out onto the road toward his home. Tires screeched, and the scent of burning rubber filled the air as Syaoran took off, an amused smile on his handsome face.  
  
Sakura got out of Nick's car and walked with him into his apartment. She didn't know why he had to stop at home before going out, but she agreed to go in with him. She entered his apartment and cried out in shock as Nick kissed her on the mouth, prying her lips apart with his tongue. After a few moments, Sakura backed off, a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"I wasn't quite expecting that. . ." Sakura said, gasping for breath. She barely got another breath before Nick wrapped her up in another passionate kiss. This time his hands moved to her breasts, and Sakura pushed him away.  
  
"Nick, I-" Sakura started. She didn't have time to say anything else, as Nick pushed her against the wall of the apartment and kissed her again. Caught between the wall and Nick, Sakura tried to move, but found him too strong for her. Again, Nick's hands found Sakura's chest, and she cried out in his mouth. Nick laughed slightly, and Sakura cried out again.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sakura cried, trying to push herself off of the wall and out of Nick's grasp. Nick moved one of his hands from her breast down to her skirt. He reached under, and Sakura shrieked. Nick covered her mouth with his again, and she fought to get away from him. Nick stopped kissing Sakura and grabbed her arms before she could maneuver her way out. He cupped a free hand over her mouth and grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't resist you sometimes, Sakura." Nick said, his voice low and filled with lust. Sakura struggled against Nick as he carried her into his room and shut the door. He threw her against the bed and pinned her down once more. Sakura started to cry, but her cries were stifled as Nick taped her mouth.  
  
"This is for girls who are much too loud for their own good." Nick said quietly. He taped Sakura's wrists to the bedposts, and despite her struggles, could not free herself. Nick smiled at his girlfriend as he started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Tears flowed like a river as Sakura cried. Nick ran his hand against Sakura's chest, across her white bra. He reached around her and unclasped it, then practically tore it off of her body. Sakura tried to scream through the tape, but it was no use. Nick began kissing her neck, slowly moving down to her exposed breasts. He licked them, making Sakura moan with a mixture of disgust and desire. Moving on, Nick started to unzip Sakura's skirt. Sakura began to kick ferociously then, managing to kick Nick off of her.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Nick hissed, punching Sakura roughly in the face. She could taste the blood in her mouth, but ignored it as Nick continued his assault on her body. He removed her skirt and panties, throwing them aside. Sakura continued to struggle as he kissed her inner thighs. She felt a shiver of pleasure run through her as he began licking her, taking her in. This wasn't the way she wanted her first time to be, and she started fighting him again. Nick became angry, and punched her once again.  
  
"You had better stop fucking fighting. You know you want this, I've see the way you look at me. You want me, and I'm giving it to you." Nick yelled, unzipping his pants. Sakura struggled more as Nick positioned himself at her entry. He shoved himself in, and Sakura screamed in pain through the tape. He began thrusting fiercely into her, and Sakura finally gave up. She laid on the bed limply, her face away from Nick as he grunted, thrusting over and over. Finally, he burst, his seed filling her to the hilt. Sakura's tears continued to fall, but to no avail. Nick didn't untie her, he just smiled down at her sweat covered form.  
  
"See? That wasn't bad. It's only going to be better, Sakura. Believe me." Nick said as he smiled evilly at the young teen. Sakura looked away as Nick began massaging her breasts again, and started raping her a second time.  
  
*Sorry, this is dark. Review it for me, let me know what you think, and if I should even continue it. What's going to happen? Will Sakura run to Syaoran? Watch for another chapter, I might write it soon.* 


	2. Solace

*Awesome! Something's wrong with my disk drive, and I might have a major problem; all the chapters of 'Fighting For My Family' are on that disk, along with the first chapter of this fic! Anyway, thanks to the following who were cool enough to review!*  
  
Reviewers: Kikakai Friend tracy-kin Ms. CherryStrawberry Time Warp sweet-captor Star Cherry  
  
Marred  
  
Last chapter:  
  
. . . "I'm sorry, I just can't resist you sometimes, Sakura." Nick said, his voice low and filled with lust. Sakura struggled against Nick as he carried her into his room and shut the door.  
  
. . . "See? That wasn't bad. It's only going to be better, Sakura. Believe me."  
  
It was raining. Sakura barely noticed as fat droplets of crystalline water began to fall all around her, making a pattering sound as it collided with the pavement and her body.  
  
Eyes straight forward, vacant and lost, Sakura walked through the dark streets. Very few people were out on the sidewalks, occasionally stealing a curious glance at the wet girl walking through town with no shoes on. Not one person offered their umbrella, or help for that matter.  
  
Sakura clung to her white uniform top, not noticing it had soaked through and was now transparent. Shivering slightly, she kept walking, sloshing through growing puddles as she went. She had no idea where she was; Nick had only taken her to his home once. To rape her.  
  
Sakura shuddered at the thought of her boyfriend's actions, how she was still in pain from hours of endless torture. He had kept her captive in his apartment for six hours, raping her over and over. After awhile she didn't move, she just let him punch himself in again and again. He even removed her restraints, leaving the tape wrapped around her wrists. She knew he wanted her to fight back, to make a sound. After she became despondent, Nick had tried everything to arouse her, but she remained unmoved.  
  
Finally, after the sun had set, Nick had tired of fondling his plaything, and released Sakura, pushing her out of the apartment and throwing her clothing out behind her. Sakura had dressed hastily, forgetting about her shoes. Now she was walking, trying to find out where she was so she could get home where she was safe.  
  
Up ahead was a green sign with the name 'Leeson Street' emblazoned in white on it. Sakura remembered the sign, realizing where she was. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stopped walking and started running as fast as her battered body could go.  
  
Running into a small apartment building, Sakura climbed a flight of stairs and down the hall to the last apartment on the second floor. She put her hand up to knock, her tears rolling freely by now. She rapped on the door, her reddened knuckles standing out against her paper white skin. She heard a commotion on the other side of the door, as if someone was busily moving books and papers around. The lock clicked, and the door opened to a familiar face.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, opening the door to get a good look at his visitor. She was barely standing, her head bent down to face the floor. The only things holding her up were her hands on either side of the doorframe. She was dripping with rainwater, droplets falling down onto her bare feet. She looked like she had been through a hurricane, her shirt barely buttoned and hanging loosely around her shivering frame. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Holy shit! Sakura!" Syaoran cried, grabbing onto the teen as she finally collapsed. Sakura looked up at Syaoran as he held her in his arms, her green eyes dull and pained. The mere sight of her bruised face and cut lip made him boil over with anger. Who in the hell did this to her?!  
  
"Syaoran. . . " Sakura whispered hoarsely, gasping as Syaoran tightened his grip slightly. Syaoran lifted her shirt up and looked at the bruises on her body, covering her chest and ribcage. Muttering soft curses, Syaoran rushed his best friend into his apartment, slamming the door closed with his foot. He brought Sakura to his sofa, gently setting her down. Still dazed, Sakura leaned on Syaoran as she shook with cold and shock.  
  
"Let's get you out of those wet clothes. Do you want to get into a bath?" Syaoran asked, talking to Sakura as if she were eight years old. Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes transfixed on some unknown object ahead of her. Syaoran picked the small girl up again, walking into the bathroom. He drew some hot water and put some cherry scented soap bubbles in it.  
  
"Okay, Sakura. . . I'm going to let you change out of your clothes and get cleaned up. I'll be back with your pajamas in a minute, okay?" Syaoran asked. His concern grew as Sakura stood motionless, staring at the fluffy bubbles in the tub. When she began to undo her shirt, Syaoran took his cue and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Sakura slipped off her soaking clothes, discarding them in a heap on the green tiled floor. She got into the water, sitting amidst the bubbles like a lost child. She looked around her, at the green towels and white walls. Her mind started to clear, and memories flooded back to her as if a dam had broken in her mind.  
  
Sakura shuddered as thoughts of the repulsive person who had stolen her virginity flashed through her mind. The things he had done, the torture she had endured; it was too much to bear for the young woman. Sakura broke down and started crying, her tears mixing with the warm water.  
  
Syaoran brought his hand up to the door of the bathroom to knock when he heard sobs on the other side. Gripping the pajamas in his arms, the teen opened the door to find Sakura, bubbles covering all but her shoulders. Tears fell like rain from her emerald eyes, eyes that looked at Syaoran miserably.  
  
"Please don't cry. . . " Syaoran coaxed his friend, dropping the pink pajama pants and white cotton tank top Sakura always wore when she stayed over. Sakura only bawled harder, raising her hands to wipe her eyes. Syaoran stopped her by grasping her hands gently, his amber eyes looking into her frightened eyes softly.  
  
"Here. . . let me take care of you." Syaoran said softly, his usual scowl replaced with pure and gentle concern as he took some of the shampoo Sakura kept at his house and squeezed some into his hand. He ran his hands through Sakura's hair and told her everything was going to be fine. After her hair was clean, Syaoran took a dark pink washcloth belonging obviously to Sakura and dipped it into the water.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Syaoran asked, trying not to probe too deep to fast. Sakura shook her head slowly as Syaoran tenderly washed her face, being careful not to push too hard against her bruises.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to let you get changed, Sakura. Come out into the living room when you're done and we'll talk." Syaoran said calmly, handing a towel to Sakura, who looked up at him and nodded, a sad frown on her pretty face. Syaoran left the bathroom, and Sakura rose from the tub, drying herself gingerly. She was in a lot of pain from the bruises, and touching them sent a spasm of soreness through her body.  
  
After changing into the dry pajamas, Sakura ran a comb through her hair, staring at her reflection as she did so. She opened the bathroom door and walked down the short hall to where Syaoran was sitting, a blanket ready and waiting for her.  
  
"Syaoran . . . " Sakura said quietly, making the young man turn around. His amber eyes fixed on his friend, and the visible bruising on her small body and face.  
  
"What happened to you, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his voice quavering slightly. He had a good idea what had transpired, and if he was right, someone was going to die. Sakura's bottom lip quivered, and she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"He . . . I . . . I said no . . ." Sakura whispered, falling to her knees as more tears rushed out of her green eyes. Syaoran got up off the couch, an angry scowl on his face. Sakura's head was buried in her hands as she cried, and Syaoran knelt down with her, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Sakura, come sit down, please." Syaoran persuaded, helping his friend up and taking her over to his couch. He sat her down, wrapping the blanket around her quivering form. Her tears stopped, and she looked Syaoran right in the eyes, her sad gaze devastating him.  
  
"He took me to his house . . . said he had to get something before we went out to . . . to celebrate. I went up with him, and he . . . he. . . God, Syaoran, he raped me! I couldn't get away! I tried, but he taped my wrists, and he kept going . . . over and over again . . . for so long . . . I thought he was going to kill me!" Sakura blubbered. Syaoran's shocked face turned to pure rage. He had been right, that bastard of a boyfriend raped his best friend.  
  
"I couldn't get away . . . " Sakura murmured as Syaoran pulled her into a gentle embrace. Sakura clung to Syaoran as she bawled, pouring an ocean of tears onto his green shirt. Syaoran ran his hand up and down her back, trying his best to soothe Sakura. His mind was spinning; how could that son of a bitch do something so horrible to someone so innocent?!  
  
'I am not about to let this go unknown.' Syaoran thought, his eyes narrowing as he continued to think of the snake who raped Sakura.  
  
"Sakura . . . I promise you I will get him." Syaoran whispered. Sakura didn't reply, and Syaoran moved slightly to see that Sakura had actually fallen asleep in his arms, her hands on his chest along with her face. Sighing, Syaoran shuffled the small girl, carrying her into his room and laying her in his bed. He pulled the blankets over her form, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead as he walked back out into the living room.  
  
"I better call Fujutaka and tell him Sakura's here with me. He'll be worried sick if he already isn't." Syaoran said to himself, picking up his phone and dialing Sakura's number. Her father answered, and Syaoran explained that she had decided to stay over for the night.  
  
"Absolutely, Syaoran. I trust you two will be good." Fujitaka answered, gaining a surprised look from Touya on one end of the line, and a silent nod on Syaoran's side.  
  
"I'll bring her home tomorrow, then. Goodnight." Syaoran said, hanging up the phone. He checked in on Sakura once more and found her soundly sleeping. Syaoran felt a smile creep over his lips as he moved a strand of hair from her angelic face.  
  
'How anyone could hurt you is beyond me, Sakura.' Syaoran thought as he walked back into the living room and put in a movie before bed. When it ended, it was after midnight, and Syaoran was yawning heavily. Quietly, the chocolate haired boy slipped into his bed beside Sakura, wrapping an arm around her gently. She stirred, but did not wake, turning so she was facing Syaoran. Their faces were just inches apart, and Syaoran could smell the cherry scent that lingered on her from the bath.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura. Tomorrow's a new day." Syaoran whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep with Sakura in his grip.  
  
*So that's chapter two. Of course Syaoran's going to be there when Sakura needs him, what are best friends for? Next chapter: the next morning. What is Syaoran going to do? Will Sakura try and press charges? Send me a review, and I will be sure to update soon! Thanks!* 


	3. Feelings

*Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I have gotten so many for only 2 chapters! Anyway before I continue, I want to take the chance to give a preview of the new fic I am planning on starting after this fic and "Every New Day" are done. It's S&S, with a tragic ending. Syaoran lost her once, but when she comes back for seven days, can Syaoran let her go a second time?*  
  
Reviewers: FirexAngel, kikakai, friends, sweet-captor, Star Cherry, Flame Aura, Nariko, Ms. CherryStrawberry, & emily  
  
Marred  
  
Last Chapter: "I couldn't get away . . . " Sakura murmured as Syaoran pulled her into a gentle embrace.  
  
'How anyone could hurt you is beyond me, Sakura.' Syaoran thought. . .  
  
Sakura shifted slightly, moving closer to her pillow. It was so warm, so soft; Sakura couldn't help but wrap her arm around it and hug it close. Her eyes snapped open, however, when her pillow hugged her back.  
  
Sakura focused on Syaoran as he slept soundly beside her, his arm draped around her small waist. She watched him as he slept, his chest rising and falling as he breathed slowly. Messy chocolate hair fell over his closed eyes, giving him a childish yet at the same time sexy appearance. Sakura didn't dare move, else she would wake Syaoran up. As she continued to stare, she began to wonder.  
  
'What am I doing at Syaoran's?'  
  
Her face clouded with sleepy confusion as she tried to remember what brought her to the boy's house. She shifted, then felt a wave of pain course through her. Sakura became even more confused, and she looked under the blankets, where Syaoran was holding her. A big black bruise painted her side where her shirt had ridden up. Sakura gasped in surprise, then agony as the memories returned.  
  
'Oh my God . . . I'm here because Nick . . . raped me!'  
  
Syaoran felt something moving, and slowly opened his eyes, letting them center on Sakura, who was staring at him with teary emerald eyes. He bolted upright, looking down at Sakura as she began to cry once again. Pain filled his heart as he too recalled what had happened.  
  
"Hey . . . don't cry." Syaoran coaxed, looking down at Sakura's angel face. He was sitting up, his elbow holding him up. Sakura was lying down on her back, her arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I . . . I can't help it!" Sakura cried, more tears spilling out of her pretty eyes. Syaoran couldn't stand it when Sakura cried, he hated it when she wasn't perfectly happy. Syaoran then did the unthinkable; he leaned over Sakura and softly cupped her face in his hand.  
  
Looking down at the frightened young woman, Syaoran's eyes softened. With their faces just inches apart, Syaoran leaned down closer. He was about to touch Sakura's lips when Sakura sat up, facing the opposite ways. Syaoran realized what he was doing, and mentally berated himself for being so stupid.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sor-" Syaoran started. Sakura cut him off as she turned around to face him.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that." Sakura whispered, hurt obvious in her quiet voice. Syaoran felt a stab at his heart; he wasn't trying to put the moves on Sakura, he just wanted her to feel better. Why that entailed kissing her was beyond him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-" Syaoran sputtered. Sakura stood gingerly, ignoring the pain all over her body.  
  
"You know what I can't stand, Syaoran? I can't stand people who don't care for me romantically to take advantage of me. Last night I was raped by someone I thought loved me. And this morning, after all this, I find you trying to make a move on me when I'm my weakest! How dare you?!" Sakura yelled, forcing back her tears as she spoke. The words stuck like venom in Syaoran's ears as he watched Sakura move away from him.  
  
"Please, Sakura . . . listen to me." Syaoran offered, getting out of bed. He walked over to Sakura and tried to take her into his arms. When she jerked herself free of his grasp, Syaoran became frustrated.  
  
"Sakura! There is a difference between Nick and me. Can't you see that? Or do you see me as a rapist too?" Syaoran argued, his voice tingeing with damaged emotions. Sakura looked away, unable to face Syaoran's piercing amber eyes.  
  
"You tried to kiss me." Sakura said, her eyes fixing on the floor. Syaoran shook his head and walked over to Sakura, taking her hands in his. He tilted Sakura's chin up so she was looking at him, looking at the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I tried to kiss you, Sakura, not because I wanted anything. I tried to kiss you because you were hurting. And when you're hurting, I hurt. I don't think you understand that." Syaoran said softly, gripping her hands in his just enough.  
  
"I don't. How can you justify kissing me with that explanation?" Sakura whispered, searching her best friend's eyes for something, anything that could make her understand him.  
  
"It wasn't just because you are hurting, then. I admit it." Syaoran answered, his eyes transfixed on hers as he spoke.  
  
"So you did want something in return." Sakura retorted bitterly, yanking her hands out of Syaoran's grip and dashing for the door.  
  
"No! I wanted to kiss you because . . . " Syaoran exclaimed. He watched as Sakura started to open the door to leave, tears streaming down her face at that point.  
  
"Because I love you!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around, her golden brown hair whipping in a semi circle.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Sakura cried, completely stunned. Syaoran moved forward, took her face in one of his hands, and just looked at her.  
  
"I have loved you all my life. I always thought . . . it was only in a friendly way. The way a brother loves his sister. But when I'm with you, when I'm holding you at night, I feel more. I fell in love with you before I knew what love was, and seeing you last night, seeing the agony on your face . . . I couldn't take it anymore. Please . . . don't hate me for this." Syaoran stated as a blush spread over his cheeks.  
  
"You're in love with me?" Sakura asked, stunned. Syaoran nodded, looking at his feet with sudden self consciousness.  
  
"You don't want to love me. I'm dirty now." Sakura whispered. Syaoran's head shot up, and his face was a mixture of anger and shock.  
  
"What happened to you was not your fault. I promise you Nick will pay for his sins. Don't try and deny me because you think you're not good enough, Sakura because you are. You're so much better than anything I have ever known. I just can't believe it took me all this time to realize what I was feeling, and I'm sorry I let you down." Syaoran replied. Sakura's eyes watered; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"God, Syaoran . . . if only I knew . . . " Sakura sniffled, burying her head in her hands as she began to sob. Syaoran pulled her into his arms once again, running his hands through her hair.  
  
"I don't hate you, Syao." Sakura whispered, removing her head from her hands and looking at Syaoran through reddened eyes. Syaoran sighed with relief, wiping a tear from her pretty face.  
  
"I . . . I . . . " Sakura started. Syaoran leaned closer, trying to hear what Sakura was trying to say. Unable to utter what she wanted to say, Sakura shook her head, then planted her lips against Syaoran's.  
  
Syaoran was surprised by Sakura's sudden actions, but was overjoyed by the fact that she was responding to what he'd told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Sakura winced, and the kiss was ended. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her emerald eyes hinting with sparkle.  
  
"I couldn't find the words, so I had to show you." Sakura whispered. Syaoran grinned slightly, retaining his hold on the small girl he called his best friend.  
  
"If I ask you this time, would you let me?" Syaoran asked nervously. Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on Syaoran's gaze.  
  
"Sakura, can I . . . can I kiss you, please?" Syaoran breathed, his voice barely audible. Sakura paused for a moment, then nodded slowly. Syaoran took his chance and tenderly met Sakura's lips again. They kissed for a moment, then Sakura draped her arms around Syaoran's neck and opened her mouth slightly, inviting Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gently opened Sakura's mouth with his tongue, touching his to hers for a moment before shyly removing it. The kiss stopped, and Sakura looked up at Syaoran without a word.  
  
"You know what I want to do today?" Sakura asked quietly. Syaoran shook his head, and Sakura walked away from him and climbed back into bed.  
  
"I want to just lay here with you for the rest of the day. We have a lot of things to talk about, you know." Sakura said, opening the blankets and motioning for Syaoran to join her. Syaoran obeyed, wrapping his arms around Sakura as he kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura as she slept peacefully beside him. They had been in bed all day, just talking. She was happy for the moment, but what would happen when reality set in, and she had to deal with the shadow Nick had created around her?  
  
'Don't you worry, Sakura. I am going to get that guy and make him pay for every bruise, every tear. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that ever again.' Syaoran thought to himself. He noticed that throughout the whole day, Sakura had seemed to forget her experience from the previous night, and that put his mind at ease in a sense.  
  
Syaoran pulled a blanket over Sakura's bare shoulder, and she smiled softly in her sleep. Syaoran couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. He knew things weren't just going to be perfect, and there could be some dire consequences dealing with Nick and what he had done to Sakura.  
  
'I'm willing to try anything . . . ' Syaoran thought before cuddling down next to Sakura, closing his eyes softly.  
  
*Okay. . . this prolly is the worst chapter ever. Sorry. I just wanted to show that a bad event doesn't stay on the minds of those afflicted 24-7. Syaoran and Sakura . . . are they actually together? Or is it just an expression of affection after a horrible night? Don't forget to review, and I thank you for reading!* 


	4. Telling

*Hi everyone! Thanks for the feedback regarding this fic, I was totally nervous about writing something like this. And if you haven't had the chance to read my newest work, go do it. It was called 'Every New Day'. I'll leave it at that so ya'll can read. The peasants rejoice*  
  
Reviewers: anjuliet (times 3), Kikakai  
  
Marred  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"You tried to kiss me." Sakura said, her eyes fixing on the floor.  
  
'Don't you worry, Sakura. I am going to get that guy and make him pay for every bruise, every tear. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that ever again.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, dad. I'll be coming home now. Syaoran said he'd bring me home. I'll ask him, but now I have to go. Love you daddy. Bye." Sakura said into Syaoran's phone, hanging it up when she completed the call.  
  
"You ready to go?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, moving a strand of hair from her face and forcing a smile. Syaoran cocked his head to the side and watched her.  
  
"Sakura . . . are you sure you don't want to tell them?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's emerald eyes threatened to rain once again, but she held them back with a strong nod of her head. Sighing, Syaoran opened the door and let Sakura out, locking it behind him before following the smaller teen down the stairs.  
  
On the car ride home, Sakura's mind was filled with worry and doubt she hadn't expressed to Syaoran. Her glance fell to her left hand, which was comfortably meshed in Syaoran's right hand. She looked from her hand to Syaoran, watching as he concentrated on the road. His eyes were serious, and his trademark scowl was present.  
  
"Syaoran . . . " Sakura piped. Syaoran stopped at a red light, then looked over at Sakura. The petite adolescent looked at their hands, then back to his warm amber eyes.  
  
"If I tell my dad and Touya, will you stay with me?" Sakura stammered nervously. Syaoran squeezed her hand in his as the car started to move again.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll do anything for you, Sakura." Syaoran replied, his eyes concentrating on the road, but occasionally shifting to Sakura as she stared out the window at the world passing her by. They reached Sakura's home, and Sakura got out of the car. Syaoran followed her inside, where Fujitaka and Touya were watching some television.  
  
"Syaoran! You didn't have to walk her in, you know." Fujitaka joked, earning a strained smile from both Sakura and Syaoran. Touya scowled at Syaoran, who narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Li?" Touya asked, rising to his feet and approaching Syaoran and Sakura, who started to protest.  
  
"Touya, sit down." Sakura demanded. Touya tried to argue, but the look in his sister's eyes made him sit in his seat once more.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked, his concern growing. Both his daughter and Syaoran looked a little forlorn, and the looks weren't putting the older man's mind at ease.  
  
"Daddy . . . Touya . . . I have something to tell you . . . " Sakura began. Touya jumped up and shoved a finger in Syaoran's direction, an accusing look on his face.  
  
"You got her pregnant, didn't you?" Touya charged, anger showing in his brown eyes. Syaoran put his hands up in his defense as Touya started spouting off.  
  
"And we trusted you two together! Look at you now, two teenage parents! You're probably here to tell us you want to marry-" Touya yelled. Fujitaka stood without words, and tried to subdue Touya, who was blazing with fury. Sakura yelled loudly, stopping her brother dead in his tracks when he heard what she said.  
  
"I WAS RAPED LAST NIGHT!!!"  
  
The room was still. Nothing moved for a moment. Touya blinked, understanding what was said. He looked at Syaoran, who stared back with a smoldering glare. Sakura started to cry, and Fujitaka swept her into his embrace, trying to hush her miserable sobs.  
  
"Li . . . was this why she . . . came to you?" Touya asked, standing beside the younger boy as he watched his father console his broken sister. Syaoran nodded solemnly, his eyes welling with sadness.  
  
"She came to my house last night. Soaked to the bone. I drew her a bath, and when she came out she told me about . . . it." Syaoran explained, his voice low.  
  
"Who did it? Tell me who it was, and I will have him for dinner." Touya seethed, his hands clenching into tight fists.  
  
"Nick, her boyfriend. Don't worry, we'll get him." Syaoran answered, his fists also clenching. Fujitaka rocked Sakura gently as her tears subsided.  
  
"We'll go to the authorities, they'll have him arrested." Fujitaka added, moving to get his jacket. Sakura shook her head, stopping him. Her emerald eyes were dull as she continued to shake her head.  
  
"It's no use. There's no evidence." Sakura whispered. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and pulled her tank top up slightly, and Touya's eyes bulged at the sight of her sides.  
  
"Son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Touya growled.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. Anyone could have done this to me. It's my word against his. He'll win." Sakura whispered. Syaoran shook his head and pulled Sakura close to him, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder.  
  
"There must be some way to catch the bastard." Touya muttered. Sakura looked up at Touya, then Fujitaka, then Syaoran.  
  
"My shoes."  
  
At the hospital, Fujitaka, Touya and Syaoran all sat outside the exam room Sakura was being checked out in, eagerly waiting for her to return. Touya looked over at Syaoran, who was staring at his hands quietly.  
  
"Li . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you and Sakura . . . I mean, you're a better man than that." Touya apologized. Syaoran nodded politely, then extended a hand to Touya, who shook it.  
  
"Call me Syaoran. You've known me long enough, you might as well." Syaoran replied. The doctor walked out of the exam room and handed some papers to a nurse before she walked away.  
  
"Is she okay?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran stood slightly behind Touya and Fujitaka as the doctor explained everything to them, his ocher orbs intense as he listened.  
  
"Sakura is just fine. We had to do a rape kit, as a standard procedure or course. We did manage to gather some semen even though she had bathed last night. The lab is processing for STD's and pregnancy, so you will know in a couple days. Until then I advise seeking some legal help." The doctor explained. Syaoran's eyes widened. Did he just say pregnancy?!  
  
"Thank you doctor." Touya and Fujitaka said, walking into the hospital room where Sakura was. Syaoran stood outside for a moment, not knowing what to do. It was a family moment, and he didn't feel quite right about being there. He wasn't part of the family, at least not that he knew.  
  
"Syaoran." Touya said, breaking Syaoran's trance. It felt so foreign to hear Sakura's brother talk to him using his first name. Syaoran ran a hand through his chocolate hair and sighed lightly.  
  
"I'm coming." Syaoran replied, following Touya into the room where Sakura was sitting on a bed, a vacant look in her eyes.  
  
"They tested me for pregnancy, Syaoran. What if I'm pregnant?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran carefully, trying to figure out his reaction. Fujitaka and Touya stood together by the sink, their faces already seeming tired.  
  
"I will do anything for you. I mean that. You're my best friend, and whatever happens, whatever road you choose to take, I will be there to walk with you. You'll never be alone." Syaoran replied, his voice strong yet quiet. Sakura smiled slightly and held her arms out, inviting Syaoran to embrace her.  
  
"How could I have missed you, Syaoran?" Sakura whispered in his ear as he hugged her, their bodies rocking back and forth.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You've got me now." Syaoran replied. Touya stood pouting beside Fujitaka, who looked at his son with a weary smirk.  
  
"Don't tell me you're unhappy they're together." Fujitaka said quietly. Touya shook his head, his brown hair softly flaring from side to side.  
  
"No. I'm not unhappy. I just wish they didn't have to come together after such a terrible experience." Touya murmured, watching his sister cling to the boy he had loathed earlier that morning. Things were going to be different now; he'd be around more. Touya practically shuddered at the thought of his sister possibly marrying the very kid he had hated all these years, and yet . . . the way he treated her, like she was porcelain, was like nothing he'd ever seen before.  
  
Touya watched Syaoran as he tangled his fingers with Sakura's, giving her a gentle 'let's go' look before leading her out of the room. This was going to take some getting used to.  
  
*Hope you all liked this chapter, and if you get the chance, read and review the other fics I have written, they're okay too! Thanks!* 


	5. Apprehension

*Hey all! Thanks for the cool people who reviewed! Hopefully you all like this chapter, I thought it was pretty cute. Please send out a review as a new years resolution or something!*  
  
Reviewers: Kikakai, anjuliet, Star Cherry, & Kura-chan  
  
Marred  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"You got her pregnant, didn't you?" Touya charged, anger showing in his brown eyes. Syaoran put his hands up in his defense as Touya started spouting off.  
  
"I WAS RAPED LAST NIGHT!!!"  
  
Touya watched Syaoran as he tangled his fingers with Sakura's, giving her a gentle 'let's go' look before leading her out of the room. This was going to take some getting used to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride home was silent as the foursome thought about what would happen next. Touya sat in the front seat as Fujitaka drove back to the house. In the back, Syaoran and Sakura sat together, their fingers tangled. Sakura's head rested on Syaoran's shoulder as he leaned his head gently onto her head.  
  
"What if I'm pregnant?" Sakura finally spoke, shaking the men out of their thoughts. Touya turned around in his seat, his face dark.  
  
"If that bastard got you pregnant, I promise you I will kill him." Touya growled, making a fist with his hand before turning around in his seat again. Fujitaka sighed heavily as he turned the car into the driveway of his home.  
  
"What do you want to do, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked. He turned off the car, but no one made a move to get out of the vehicle. Sakura looked at her hand in Syaoran's, then looked out the window.  
  
"I wouldn't kill it, if that's what you're asking." Sakura whispered. Fujitaka turned around to face his daughter, his face showing his concern. Touya followed suit.  
  
"I would never ask you to kill your child, you know that." Fujitaka replied, reaching out to touch his daughter's hand with his. Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes filled with doubt and fear.  
  
"I know daddy. I don't know what I would do if I turned out to be pregnant. I'm only a teenager; can I handle that kind of responsibility alone?" Sakura sighed, leaning her head back onto Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran brushed a strand of hair from Sakura's face, and she looked up at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Whatever you decide, whatever happens, you aren't alone. I'm here for you, no matter what." Syaoran stated, resting his forehead against Sakura's as he gazed into her eyes with his serious amber ones.  
  
"He's not the only one. Dad and I are right here too. And we're going to take care of Nick, you believe me." Touya added. Sakura felt warm tears trailing down her cheek as she nodded slightly. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and started to get out of the car and head into the house. Touya, Syaoran and Sakura all got out of the car as well, walking together into the house.  
  
"Do you want me to stay, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, stopping at the front door. Fujitaka and Touya walked into the house without Sakura, leaving her and Syaoran standing out on the front porch.  
  
"Of course I do." Sakura replied, taking Syaoran's hands in his. She looked into his eyes, searching for his thoughts.  
  
"I just thought you would want to spend some time with your dad and Touya. I mean, this is a difficult time for you and them alike. I'd just get into the way." Syaoran said, running a hand through his dark hair and leaning against the door frame.  
  
"I do. You're right. Give me tonight, I'll call you tomorrow." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran smiled slightly and kissed Sakura's forehead. Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran gently touched his lips to her forehead, then felt a chill over her as Syaoran pulled away and started for his car.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called. Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura run to him. She stopped in front of the teen and looked up at Syaoran with thankful green eyes.  
  
"Thank you. For being there for me." Sakura whispered, a slight blush painting her cheeks. Syaoran noticed the pinkness, noting it was the first color in her face since the night before when she had showed up at his door.  
  
"Anything for you." Syaoran answered, touching her face with his hand before getting into the car and pulling out of the driveway. Touya called for Sakura, who turned and walked slowly back to the house, taking time to glance back at Syaoran's car as it moved down the road and out of sight.  
  
Sunday morning started with the sun shining into Sakura's window, landing in a golden rectangle on the young woman's bed. Sakura opened her eyes and stretched, squinting at the brightness of her bedroom. She touched her bruised side, wincing at the pain. Thus began the second day of Sakura's newly altered life.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." Touya called from the living room. Sakura looked at him quizzically.  
  
"No more monster?" Sakura asked. Touya poked his head into the kitchen where Sakura and Fujitaka were and shook his head.  
  
"Not unless you want me to call you that." Touya answered. Sakura shrugged; it didn't really matter.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to the police station. After school." Fujitaka added, handing some juice to Sakura as she sat at the table.  
  
"School?" Sakura gulped. Touya walked out into the kitchen, straightening his tie as he walked.  
  
"Yes school. You know that place where learning happens. It's a great place, or so I hear." Fujitaka replied. Sakura's face clouded over, her eyes darkening.  
  
"I don't want to go back yet. I'm not ready. He'll be there." Sakura whispered, her eyes concentrating on the wood grain on the table.  
  
"Sakura, you have to go back. Show that son of a bitch he isn't going to frighten you." Touya declared. Sakura shook her head and got up from her chair.  
  
"Sakura wait!" Fujitaka called, but it was no use. Sakura had fled back up the stairs to her room. Fujitaka shook his head and looked at Touya, who lowered his head with frustration.  
  
Sakura flopped onto her bed, burying her face in the pink pillows. Her tears flowed freely into the cotton fabric, soaking in and immediately moistening it. She reached for the phone, bringing her face from the pillow.  
  
"Hello?" a male voice said into the phone. Sakura sighed, and the person on the other side spoke again.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" Syaoran asked, listening on the other end to the caller's heavy breathing.  
  
"Yes. God, Syaoran . . . I can't go back to school tomorrow. Everyone's going to know, they're going to see it somehow. I can't go face everyone." Sakura bawled, her sobs racking her body.  
  
"You can do it, I'll be right there with you. No one's going to know, because Nick isn't stupid enough to tell anyone. We can make it through this together, you and me." Syaoran coaxed.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied, her voice small.  
  
"Do you want to come over? We can find something to do to get your mind off of everything that's happened." Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed again. What she wouldn't give to just run away and forget everything. If only it were that simple.  
  
"Yes. Let's go away from here. Somewhere . . . anywhere." Sakura blurted. She could almost feel Syaoran smiling on the other end.  
  
"I'll be at your house in a few minutes. Dress warm, it could get cold tonight." Syaoran instructed. Sakura hung up the phone and changed into a baggy black sweatshirt with a popular band name emblazoned on the front and blue jeans. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes before walking down the stairs to where Touya and Fujitaka were sitting.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fujitaka asked, standing and walking to Sakura with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Syaoran is taking me out for the day. We'll be back later." Sakura answered. A knock was heard, and Sakura went to the door, opening it to Syaoran.  
  
"Bye dad." Sakura said quietly as she slipped out of the house with Syaoran. She looked at Syaoran as they walked to his car, noticing he was wearing a green sweatshirt with a pocket in the front. They got into Syaoran's car and buckled their seatbelts. Before leaving the driveway, Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"Where to?" Syaoran asked.  
  
*The end for now, I'll be updating soon. Please review and tell me what you all think. Next chapter: Sakura and Syaoran spend the day together, and a phone call from the doctor brings news for Sakura regarding her rape kit.* 


	6. Escape

*Hey ya'll! I've got the next chapter out for you all to read, please review it if you read it! I know there's nothing I can do, but I'm just hoping! Anyway, now S&S are going to go spend the day together, so enjoy! Also: something at the end could possibly tear everything apart in Sakura's world. . . *  
  
Reviewers: Star Cherry, amber-eyez, friend, anjuliet, Cherry Jade, & Kikakai  
  
Marred  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Whatever you decide, whatever happens, you aren't alone. I'm here for you, no matter what." Syaoran stated, resting his forehead against Sakura's as he gazed into her eyes with his serious amber ones.  
  
"Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go away from here. Somewhere . . . anywhere." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Syaoran!" Sakura called as she jogged into the amusement park. Syaoran walked behind, a smile on his lips as he watched Sakura.  
  
The park was huge, and looked like Coney Island in the United States. Old roller coasters and other attractions were scattered around the land near the beach. Underneath a weathered exterior, the many small buildings and rides still held a shining grandness from days long gone. Sakura looked into a dirty mirror at her reflection, at the bruised face staring back at her.  
  
"This place reminds me of myself, don't you think, Syaoran?" Sakura murmured, touching the dingy glass with her fingers. Puzzled, Syaoran stood behind Sakura, his own reflection showing up. It was a sad picture, Sakura looking forlornly at an unknown object while Syaoran stood behind her, a determined frown on his young face.  
  
"Yes, it does." Syaoran whispered. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, her eyes welling with gloom. She tried to force a smile, but it wouldn't come.  
  
"This place has some problems, yes. It needs some work to fix it up. But underneath all the grime there is a beautiful treasure." Syaoran added. He reached past Sakura and wiped the mirror clean with his shirt sleeve. Now the reflection was clear and bright.  
  
"All we need is to work on it, Sakura. Then it will be clean and bright again. Same with you. In time we can fix everything." Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who looked up at him with eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Ok." Sakura replied. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and started running toward the wooden rollercoaster. They got into a car together and pulled the bar down over them. Sakura looked nervously at Syaoran, who grinned.  
  
"This is going to be so fun." Syaoran assured Sakura. They started their ascent up the hill. Sakura watched the the ground became farther and farther away. People became specks on the earth, and Sakura turned her attention back to what was happening in front of her. They were almost to the top, and before they reached the highest point, Sakura latched onto Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Here we go!" Syaoran yelled as the car started to slow down. Sakura gulped with fear as for a moment all the world was still. They began their descent from the top, and Sakura felt a scream of sheer terror escape her lips.  
  
"OOOHHHHHHHMMMMMMMYYYYYYYGGGGOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed as they plummeted down. She felt the air escape her lungs, and for a second she couldn't regain her breath. They started going around the coaster, over hills and around turns. Sakura had a vice grip on Syaoran's hand as they screamed and laughed.  
  
"Hang on!" Syaoran cried as they approached a loop. Sakura gasped and gripped Syaoran's hand as they went up and around. Sakura watched as the world turned upside down in a second, then returned to its normal state.  
  
As quickly as it had begun, the ride was over, and Syaoran was helping Sakura stumble out of the car. Her face was flushed with excitement as she grinned happily.  
  
"That was so. . . " Sakura started.  
  
"Awesome?" Syaoran finished. Sakura smiled and nodded eagerly. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and started moving toward another ride.  
  
The morning faded into late afternoon, and Sakura had gone on every ride in the park. She and Syaoran had laughed and shared cotton candy. It was a wonderful day, and Sakura's mind was at peace for the moment.  
  
"There's one more ride in the park we haven't gone on. Let's go on it before they close for the day." Syaoran said, leading Sakura toward the Ferris wheel. Soon they were high in the sky, Syaoran holding Sakura in his arms.  
  
"This has been really great, Syaoran. I've had so much fun today. Thank you." Sakura said, leaning her head on Syaoran's shoulder as she looked out at the sun as it started to set in the sky.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time. But we aren't through yet." Syaoran whispered. Sakura looked at Syaoran as he smiled warmly, then helped her off the Ferris wheel. They left the park and headed toward the beach, where they walked along the sandy surf.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes trained on the beautiful scenery. Syaoran stopped at a large rock overlooking the water and hoisted Sakura up onto it. He climbed up and sat down next to Sakura, putting an arm around her shoulders. Together they watched the sun slip into the ocean, as if it were being swallowed by a great being.  
  
"This is where I like to go when I have a lot on my mind." Syaoran explained, lacing his hand in Sakura's. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Well what's on your mind today?" Sakura asked. Syaoran felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed.  
  
"To be honest . . . it's you." Syaoran replied. Sakura's eyes became confused as she watched Syaoran.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"You know I love you, Sakura, and I would do anything for you. I just want to make sure you're okay with me loving you so soon after all this." Syaoran admitted, looking into Sakura's eyes for some sort of sign.  
  
"I . . . I know you love me. And I love you too. I wish I had seen it sooner, Syaoran. I don't want you to stop loving me because you don't think I'm ready to love so quickly after . . . that." Sakura answered. Syaoran exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding forever.  
  
"I was so worried you-" Syaoran started. Sakura stopped him with a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"That I'd be afraid of another man's kiss? That I wouldn't want anyone near me? Don't." Sakura whispered quietly, resting her forehead against Syaoran's. Syaoran closed his eyes, taking in Sakura's scent and listening to her steady breathing.  
  
"God I'm glad I have you." Syaoran whispered, reaching up and touching Sakura's face. Sakura smiled and leaned against Syaoran, watching the sun as it finished slipping into the sea.  
  
"I'm glad you have me too, Syao." Sakura answered. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her close as they listened to the waves come crashing in.  
  
It was well after nightfall when Syaoran and Sakura returned home. Sakura noticed the lights in her house were still on, indicating her father was still awake and waiting for her.  
  
"Perhaps I should come in with you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, and the couple walked hand in hand into the house. Fujitaka and Touya were sitting in the living room watching television when they walked in.  
  
"Sakura, the doctor called tonight." Fujitaka said as he stood. Sakura's face paled as she gripped Syaoran's hand tighter. Syaoran pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Whatever happens, I'm right here." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"What did he say?" Sakura asked, her voice quavering with nervousness.  
  
"He got the test results back and decided to call us, even though it's a Sunday." Fujitaka started. Sakura shook her head, interrupting her father.  
  
"What did he say, daddy?" Sakura questioned, her emerald eyes filled with worry.  
  
"You're . . . "  
  
*CLIFFIE! Hahaha I am an evil person! Anyway, sorry about the cliffhanger, but you have to review to get another chapter, and don't ask me to do one thing or another, cause I have already gotten the storyline worked out, so there's no changing it! Thanks!* 


	7. Entrapment

*Hey everyone! I was kind of dismayed to not get as many reviews as I usually do, and at first I considered not updating this week. But then I thought about the cool people who DID review, and I decided to give it a try. So here it is, and don't forget to watch for my newest fic called "With You". It'll be posted on the first of February, and should run through the first week of September!*  
  
Reviewers: FirexAngel, Star Cherry, Dark, RmGrace, amber-eyez, Kikakai  
  
Marred  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Well what's on your mind today?" Sakura asked. Syaoran felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed.  
  
"To be honest . . . it's you." Syaoran replied. Sakura's eyes became confused as she watched Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, the doctor called tonight."  
  
"What did he say, daddy?" Sakura questioned, her emerald eyes filled with worry.  
  
"You're . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fine. Everything's fine." Fujitaka said, earning a sigh of relief from Syaoran and a cry of happiness from Sakura as she sank to her knees.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran cried, falling to Sakura's side. Touya stepped forward and helped Syaoran lift Sakura's unconscious body into his arms.  
  
"She's not pregnant?" Syaoran asked, a look of relief on his face. Fujitaka and Touya nodded, and Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Let's get her to her room now." Touya said softly, walking with Syaoran as he carried Sakura up the steps and into her room. Syaoran gently placed Sakura in her bed after Touya removed her shoes and pulled back the covers. Syaoran pulled the blankets over Sakura and touched her sleeping face with his fingers.  
  
"Touya, we need to get this guy." Syaoran muttered, turning to face Sakura's brother with stormy amber eyes. Touya nodded and cast a look at Sakura.  
  
"Son of a bitch . . . doing that to her. If I had it my way he'd be six feet under." Touya seethed.  
  
"Believe me, I want that as much as you do. But Sakura wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives in prison for killing him, so we have to do things right." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Didn't Sakura say something about shoes yesterday?" Touya asked, looking around the room. Syaoran nodded and walked to her closet. Sure enough, her shoes that went with her school uniform were missing.  
  
"They're at Nick's." Syaoran whispered. Touya's eyes darkened as he frowned. Syaoran, on the other hand, began to smile.  
  
"Touya, let's go get Sakura's shoes. I have a plan."  
  
Syaoran pounded on the door to Nick's apartment and waited with Touya for him to answer. The door opened to Nick, who was standing on the other side with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Can I help you? It's not exactly early, you know. I have things to do in the morning." Nick snapped. Syaoran smirked as Touya balled his fist in anger.  
  
"You mean like seducing innocent girls and then raping them? Yeah, you definitely have your hands full then." Syaoran retorted, a casual smile resting on his lips. Touya moved to strike, but Syaoran held him back. Nick grinned nonchalantly and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"This is about Sakura, isn't it?" Nick asked. Syaoran nodded, and Touya glared.  
  
"Yeah it is. We want her shoes. After you raped her, you forgot to give them back." Syaoran said smoothly, leaning against the door frame and glancing in casually. Nick's smile turned to a frown as his eyes left Syaoran's and moved to the floor. Sure enough, a pair of shoes were lying on the floor.  
  
"So I did." Nick replied, bending down to retrieve the shoes.  
  
"So you did rape her?" Touya asked. Syaoran shot him a death glare, but Touya persisted.  
  
"What if I did? Who in the hell are you anyway?" Nick argued, throwing the shoes at Syaoran, who caught them easily.  
  
"Friends of hers. We know you did it, Nick, so you might as well admit it now." Syaoran snapped, his cool starting to dissipate. Nick grinned and nodded his head.  
  
"Okay fine. I raped her. There's nothing you can do about it, no one's going to believe you. So take her stupid shoes and get the fuck away from my apartment." Nick said, glowering at Syaoran and Touya.  
  
"Big mistake, Nick. Huge." Touya glared. Syaoran nodded and started walking away with Touya, leaving Nick standing in his doorway.  
  
"Did you get it?" Touya asked as he got into his car with Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, pulling a tape recorder. He pressed the button, and the entire conversation that had just taken place was repeated. Touya smiled and looked at Syaoran, who shared his grin.  
  
"We've got him now."  
  
Sakura sat up in bed as Fujitaka walked in with some hot tea. She had changed into some pajamas, and was resting comfortably. Her father handed her the hot cup, which she sipped carefully.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright, Sakura." Fujitaka said softly, resting his hand on Sakura's gently.  
  
"I am too daddy. I was so scared." Sakura replied.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright soon. I promise we'll get him, baby." Fujitaka stated. Sakura smiled weakly, then looked around.  
  
"Where's Touya and Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window.  
  
"They should be home shortly." He replied. Sakura began to speak, but the sound of Touya's car in the driveway sent her out of bed and down the stairs, her father following.  
  
"Where did you go?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He handed Sakura her shoes, and she looked up in horror at the two men.  
  
"You didn't go there. Why did you go there?!" Sakura cried, her emerald eyes glazed with frustration.  
  
"We had to get your shoes." Syaoran answered simply. Sakura shook her head and threw the shoes across the room, startling the three men.  
  
"Did you two do something stupid? Did you beat him to a pulp, because if you did, you killed every chance we had to get him because he'll just go to the police and say you two assaulted-" Sakura gushed angrily. Syaoran took Sakura's arm and shook his head slowly.  
  
"We didn't touch him." Touya replied. A look of relief crossed Sakura's face as she sighed.  
  
"We did, however, do something else." Syaoran added. He pulled the recorder out of his pocket and pushed play. The words made Fujitaka seethe with anger and Sakura cry. Syaoran pulled her close to him, letting her cling to him and wet his shoulder with her tears.  
  
"You got him. Syaoran, Touya . . . you got him." Sakura whispered between sobs. Fujitaka smiled with relief and watched as Sakura and Syaoran hugged happily, Touya looking on like a watchdog.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll go to the police. All four of us. And we'll start making plans." Fujitaka said determinedly.  
  
*Okay, that's it for now. Syaoran and Touya caught Nick red handed! Ha! Now . . . what shall I do with him? Review me, let me know what you all want! And no . . . I'm not going to have Syaoran or Touya or even Fujitaka kill him off. No . . . I know what you're all thinking, and Sakura's not gonna do it either. Sorry! Review me! Thanks!* 


	8. Encounter

*Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating on my usual day, but I have been so terribly busy with stuff. But here's the new chapter just for you! The next chapter is the last chapter, just so you all know. Thanks to those of you who were so uber-cool and reviewed for me!*  
  
Reviewers: Emily, Cherry Jade, amber-eyez, sarah, & Kikakai  
  
Marred  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"She's not pregnant?" Syaoran asked, a look of relief on his face. Fujitaka and Touya nodded, and Syaoran sighed.  
  
"So you did rape her?" Touya asked. Syaoran shot him a death glare, but Touya persisted.  
  
"Big mistake, Nick. Huge." Touya glared.  
  
"You got him. Syaoran, Touya . . . you got him." Sakura whispered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked into the school building alone, nervously fiddling with her school uniform. As she walked through the halls, she heard the conversations around her get quiet, and she knew they were all about her. A tall girl with long curly blonde hair and sea green eyes sauntered up to Sakura, a mocking smile on her face.  
  
"So Sakura, I heard you fucked Nick. I always knew you'd give it to him. That high strung virgin routine never convinced me." She sneered.  
  
"Veronica I didn't-" Sakura started, but it was no use. Veronica started talking louder, drawing attention to herself as she gestured at Sakura.  
  
"He said you were so kinky he couldn't get enough. I can't believe you're such a whore you'd sleep around like that! And I also heard you didn't have the sense to use a condom!" Veronica added. The people gathered around Sakura began to whisper fiercely about the rumor, and Sakura's eyes misted with sadness.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading with Veronica to stop.  
  
"You deserve it. I also heard you were so busy getting it on that you banged your face against the headboard when he was fucking you doggie style!" Veronica sneered. The other students giggled lightly, and Sakura absently touched her bruised face. Nick was lying, and he spread it all around the school.  
  
"Stop it! I didn't do that!" Sakura cried, but it was no use. Everyone was laughing at her, making fun of her. Syaoran burst through the crowded hall and caught Sakura as she sank down to her knees, tears spilling out of her emerald eyes miserably.  
  
"It's okay. Don't listen to them." Syaoran soothed, whispering into Sakura's ear. Nick stepped up through the crowd, a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Thanks for the fuck the other night. I see you've got another conquest to work on, so I'll let you go." Nick mocked. Sakura cried harder, and Syaoran stood up, the weeping girl in his arms.  
  
"You don't know the amount of shit you're in." Syaoran growled. Nick smirked, but Syaoran smirked more as he pulled out his tape recorder and pushed play. The hallway grew silent as Nick's voice cut through the air like a knife. All eyes moved from Sakura and Syaoran to Nick, who was staring at him dumbfounded.  
  
"What is this, Nick?" Veronica questioned. Nick started to stammer, understanding what was happening to him.  
  
"They're lying!" Nick cried, but it was no use. Everyone around him backed away, leaving his side and joining Sakura's. Veronica stood behind the girl she had just been insulting, a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry I said those things about you. I was jealous. I hope this scum burns in hell for what he did to you." Veronica growled. Syaoran looked triumphantly at Nick, who glared at him with pure hatred.  
  
"Give. Me. That. Tape." Nick said, his voice deathly calm. Syaoran shook his head, putting the tape recorder in his pant pocket and crossing his arms. Nick hesitated for a moment, then grabbed for Syaoran.  
  
"Run!" Sakura screamed, taking Syaoran's arm and running through the crowd and out the door. Nick chased after them, watching as they got into Syaoran's car and peeled out of the parking lot. Nick leapt into his car and punched the gas, speeding off after them.  
  
"We have to get to the police station! He's going to kill us if we don't get there!" Sakura cried, panicking. Syaoran handed his phone to Sakura, his amber eyes concentrating on the road.  
  
"Call your dad."  
  
Nick sped down the road, catching up quickly to Syaoran as he drove down the street. He narrowed the gap between them, careening around a corner as Syaoran did the same.  
  
"You're not going to make it, Sakura. I'm going to kill you. And that son of a bitch Li." Nick snarled.  
  
"Syaoran! We're almost there!" Sakura cried, pointing to the police headquarters as Syaoran turned the wheel. He sped through a stop light, almost colliding with another driver. Looking in his rearview mirror, Syaoran noticed Nick was still right on their heels.  
  
"Hang on!" Syaoran cried as he prepared for impact. Nick rammed his car into the back of Syaoran's, sending a jolt through it. Sakura screamed and clung to the dash as Syaoran struggled to regain control of the vehicle. Nick slammed into Syaoran's car again, and Syaoran lost control.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
The car slammed into another car, then ricocheted into another car, Sakura's side hitting the other vehicle. Syaoran's head hit the steering wheel, cutting a large gash into his forehead.  
  
Groaning in pain, Syaoran looked up to see men in police uniforms sprinting toward them. He slowly turned his head and saw Nick speed off into the distance as other officers leapt into cars to pursue him.  
  
"Are you okay, son?" an officer asked, yanking open Syaoran's door and helping him out. Syaoran stepped out, then ran to the other side of the car where Sakura was lying unconscious.  
  
"God, Sakura please be okay!" Syaoran yelled, trying to open the door but finding it too close to the other car. Sakura stirred, raising Syaoran's hopes. In the distance, he could hear sirens, and he assumed they were for them.  
  
"What in the world were you running from?" the officer asked, leaping into the car through Syaoran's side and gently unbuckling Sakura.  
  
"She was raped by her boyfriend, and I have his confession on tape. He was trying to get it back from us." Syaoran replied. The officer stabilized Sakura, who was moaning in pain and holding her stomach.  
  
"We shouldn't move her until the EMT's get here." The officer stated. Syaoran climbed into the backseat and took Sakura's hand in his.  
  
"Don't you leave me. Help's on the way." Syaoran whispered desperately. Sakura's eyes remained closed as she struggled to breathe. An ambulance screeched to a halt beside Syaoran's car, and paramedics rushed out with a stretcher. They separated Syaoran and Sakura, tending to Syaoran's minor injuries on site.  
  
"We're taking her in. She's not doing too well." The EMT informed Syaoran as they loaded Sakura into the ambulance. Syaoran stood to go with her, but a paramedic held him fast, not letting him go.  
  
"Let me go!" Syaoran yelled as the ambulance started driving down the street toward the hospital. Fujitaka and Touya sprinted over to Syaoran, who was getting butterfly stitches on his head wound.  
  
"Where is she?!" Fujitaka asked, panic setting in. The paramedics explained the situation, and Fujitaka's face flushed. Touya fell against the police car, his hand on his forehead. The chief of police approached Syaoran, a notebook in hand.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Li. Let's hear what happened." The chief asked, tapping the pen against the notebook. Syaoran took the tape recorder out of his pocket and handed it to him before getting into Fujitaka's car.  
  
"I think you'll get everything you need from that." Syaoran called as they took off toward the hospital.  
  
*Didn't expect that, eh? Is Sakura going to pull through? Will Nick get justice for his crime? To find out what happens next you have to send out a nice little review. Thanks! And watch for my new fic, darnit!* 


	9. Trial

*Alright, this is it. The final chapter everyone (well, I guess not everyone) has been waiting for! Thanks to the following who reviewed for me, I really appreciate it. Also, tomorrow is the beginning of my newest work, so check it out and leave a review!*  
  
Reviewers: amber-eyez, Silver Magiccraft, nikster, Cherry Jade, Dark, Starry22153, sweet-captor, Kikakai, Star Cherry (2), & anjuliet  
  
Marred  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Stop it! I didn't do that!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Give. Me. That. Tape." Nick said, his voice deathly calm.  
  
"Hang on!" Syaoran cried as he prepared for impact.  
  
"Don't you leave me. Help's on the way." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran waited outside the emergency room door, waiting for a sign that Sakura was alright. Fujitaka was pacing nervously, Touya in hot pursuit behind him. Hands nervously clenched together, the dark haired teen watched and waited for news. The doors opened after what seemed a lifetime, and Syaoran leapt to his feet, following Fujitaka and Touya to where a short doctor stood.  
  
"Is my daughter alright?" Fujitaka asked, his voice filled with worry. The short man took off his mask, and nodded, eliciting a sigh of relief from Touya.  
  
"She's suffered a few broken ribs and some cuts, but she'll be fine. The police will be here shortly to see you." The doctor replied, heading off in the other direction. A hospital bed was wheeled out of the trauma room, Sakura lying on it. Her eyes were closed softly as they wheeled her into recovery.  
  
"I knew you could make it. You're stronger than you think you are." Syaoran whispered, taking one of Sakura's hands and walking beside her bed to the recovery room.  
  
"Syaoran." Touya called, stopping Syaoran before he walked into Sakura's recovery room. Syaoran turned to face the older man, his amber eyes wide with relief.  
  
"Thank you. For everything. You did a good job driving that car." Touya admitted, shaking Syaoran's hand before walking into the hospital room where Fujitaka was already sitting, his daughter's hand in his own.  
  
"We'll let you have some alone time before the police come, Syaoran." Fujitaka stated, rising from his seat and walking out of the room. Touya followed, casting one last glance at Syaoran as he left. Syaoran took a seat at Sakura's side and held her scratched up hand in his.  
  
"I gave the tape to the police. Nick's not going to be a free man for long. When you get better, I'm going to take you somewhere. Anything you want to do, we'll do it." Syaoran said quietly, watching Sakura intently. She didn't respond, and Syaoran felt his heart falling through his chest.  
  
"Please wake up." Syaoran murmured. As if his plea had an effect, Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the green seeing light almost an hour after the wreck.  
  
"Mmmm . . . Syaoran?" Sakura whispered hoarsely. Syaoran smiled and let out an ecstatic laugh. Sakura smiled up at Syaoran as he felt the tears welling up.  
  
"You're okay! I was worried you wouldn't wake up ever again." Syaoran commented.  
  
"If I did that I wouldn't get to do something with you. I think you said whatever I want?" Sakura asked weakly. Syaoran grinned and nodded, his eyes softening more and more by the second.  
  
"Anything you want. Name it and you've got it." Syaoran replied. Sakura thought for a moment, then announced her decision.  
  
"Horseback riding along the beach. I've always wanted to do that." Sakura said quietly, squeezing Syaoran's hand very gently.  
  
"I'll call a stable tomorrow morning and schedule something next month." Syaoran promised, kissing Sakura's hand tenderly. He leaned in to meet Sakura's lips with his own when someone at the door interrupted his plan.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Li. I'm Detective Takaishi." A young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes announced. Syaoran stood, motioning for the detective to enter.  
  
"I just have some questions about the goings on this past weekend." Detective Takaishi stated, pulling out a notebook and pen.  
  
"Do you want me to tell him?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Sakura's eyes darkened slightly as she shook her head.  
  
"No, I think I can handle this."  
  
After Sakura was released from the hospital, she was informed that Nick had been arrested and charged with rape, assault, and two counts of attempted murder. She and Syaoran would have to testify in court about the day they were run off the road, and hopefully with the aid of the tape recorded conversation, Nick would be heading for prison.  
  
Nick watched the jury intently, gaining a couple of smiles from sympathetic jurors. So far his attorney had almost convinced them that Nick was a victim of a setup, and none of the things Sakura was saying were true.  
  
"Your Honor, I would like to present article D to the jury." Sakura's attorney announced, pulling out Syaoran's tape recorder. Nick's face went pale as the judge allowed the evidence. The prosecutor pushed the play button, and the whole conversation was heard by everyone in the court room.  
  
**"You mean like seducing innocent girls and then raping them? Yeah, you definitely have your hands full then."  
  
"This is about Sakura, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is. We want her shoes. After you raped her, you forgot to give them back."  
  
"So I did."  
  
"So you did rape her?"  
  
"What if I did? Who in the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Friends of hers. We know you did it, Nick, so you might as well admit it now."  
  
"Okay fine. I raped her. There's nothing you can do about it, no one's going to believe you. So take her stupid shoes and get the fuck away from my apartment."**  
  
Nick felt his stomach twisting into knots as he heard his own words. He cast a glance back at the jury, expecting the same sympathetic smile. He received nothing but cold glares. Sakura turned her head slightly and looked at Nick, her face showing no emotion. Behind her sat Syaoran, his ice cold stare piercing Nick to the marrow.  
  
"The prosecution rests, your Honor." Sakura's attorney stated, sitting back in his chair. The judge called for a recess until a verdict was reached, and the court was adjourned.  
  
"They'll find him guilty. With that physical evidence, there's no way they can't." Sakura's attorney assured. Syaoran smiled with relief and hugged Sakura as they made their way out of the courtroom.  
  
Only an hour later, Sakura found herself back in court. The verdict was in, and in a moment she would get the justice she deserved. Her emerald eyes shifted from the jurors to Syaoran sitting within her vision. Nick glared but it was no use; Sakura didn't budge an inch in fear.  
  
"Members of the jury, have you reached a decision?" the judge asked. The foreperson stood, paper in hand.  
  
"We have."  
  
"What say you?" the judge asked. Sakura sucked in a breath and waited for the answer.  
  
"In the case of Kinomoto v. Childers, on the count of rape in the first degree, we find the defendant Nicholas Childers guily." The foreperson announced, sending the courtroom into a flurry of chatter. Sakura grasped Syaoran's hands in hers, crystal tears flowing from her sea green eyes.  
  
"On the count of assault in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty." The foreperson added. Sakura let out a sigh as she watched Nick's face grow more and more miserable.  
  
"Finally, on the counts of attempted murder, we find the defendant, Nicholas Childers, guilty." The foreperson finished. The courtroom went berserk as Sakura hugged Syaoran happily. She had done it; she had gotten her justice.  
  
"I am sentencing the defendant to twenty years in federal prison, with a chance at parole in fifteen years. Members of the jury, this completes your service." The judge decreed, slamming his gavel down and ending the court. Nick was hauled away in handcuffs, his angry eyes trained on Sakura as she watched him from the safety of Syaoran's arms.  
  
"I can't believe it's over. After a month, it's finally over." Sakura whispered, hugging Syaoran tightly.  
  
"So what do you want to do to celebrate?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked into his amber eyes with her emerald ones and smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what we're going to do."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura raced along the beach on their horses as the sun sank slowly into the ocean. The wind whipped through their hair as they flew along through the surf, kicking up sand and water as they journeyed. They stopped at the rock Syaoran took Sakura to when they went to the amusement park and tied the horses to a tree while they scaled the large crag and rested at the top, Sakura in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"That was the most fun I've had in weeks." Sakura said, watching the sun as it continued to sink.  
  
"I agree. I'm glad this is over. Now we can graduate, and I can spend all my time with you." Syaoran murmured into Sakura's ear. Sakura turned slightly so she was somewhat facing Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you so much for being there for me. You never faltered, even from the moment I came to your door." Sakura said. Syaoran brushed some honey colored hair from Sakura's face and smiled down at her.  
  
"I love you too much to do anything else." Syaoran replied, leaning down and kissing Sakura gently on the lips.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave my side." Syaoran said breathlessly after they parted. Sakura's eyes lit up as a wide grin crossed her face.  
  
"I promise." Sakura replied, tackling Syaoran's lips with hers once again.  
  
*Happy ending! I figured I would let you all have at least one since "Every New Day" didn't turn out to happily. So that's it unless you want an epi, so review and let me know! Thanks!* 


End file.
